


This is how it feels (when you've got nothing left)

by eversinceniall



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Manipulation, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, shhh - Freeform, they're in high school even though I don't mention it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin thought he and Vic were a forever sort of deal, but it turns out the older boy had just used him. Now, Kellin is heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how it feels (when you've got nothing left)

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and sad and wrote this at 3:00 AM. So yeah, it's not my best, but I think it's pretty good.. The title is from You Don't Owe Me Anything by Tonight Alive. I probably won't write a sequel or continuation to this. Enjoy I guess xx.

Kellin's POV 

 

  
You make my heart physically hurt. I didn't even know it was possible, but I took one look at you and my heart ached, feeling like it was going to burst out of my chest. It hurt in a good way.

 

 

And that was what it was like the first time I met you.

 

 

When you saw me noticing you, you gave me a big grin, and your hand lifted up in the motion of a wave. You mouthed the word hi and gestured with your hand for me to come over to you. And I stared at you like a fool, thinking you were the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on.

 

 

Now whenever I see you, you're with her, giving her that special smile. The one that was once mine. You hold her hand in yours and I think about how perfectly our fingers laced together, my smaller hand intertwined with your slightly larger one.

 

 

She looks wrong beside you. That should be me, making you laugh. That should be me you look at, brown eyes glistening with adoration.

 

 

It should be me that you love.

 

 

And I still love you. I shouldn't but I do. You've completely fucked me up, but I can't stop loving you. The first thing I think of when I wake up are your brown eyes, sparkling the way they did when I said something that amused you. When I close my eyes to sleep, I hear your voice, whispering about how much you love me, how I am yours and you are mine.

 

 

Everything reminds me of you.

 

 

My house is filled with memories, of late movie nights, and failed cooking attempts. Of our fights, and our make-ups and our kisses, and the first time you told me you loved me.

 

 

Then, there is your house, where our break up occurred, when you told me we 'just weren't working out' because you loved her.

 

 

When you crushed my heart in with what felt like a hammer, and as you kept talking, you continued to shatter my heart into smaller, tinier fragments of what it once was.

 

 

I cried, and you told me you had used me to try to get over her. You had never loved me, you said. I was nothing to you.

 

 

I screamed then, asking you how you could do this to me. How could you lead me on, and how could you lie and say you loved me when you knew you didn't? How could you break my heart?

 

 

And when my throat hurt from all the screaming, I cried some more. Deep sorrowful sobs escaped my mouth and I whispered "I love you so much. I thought you were mine and I was yours."

 

 

You let me scream and cry, and when I fell to the ground, feeling like I was dying, you watched me, your face blank and emotionless, but didn't bother to say anything.

 

 

Maybe that's when I realized you weren't the person I though you were. You were heartless.

 

 

And when I picked myself up from the ground, and walked out the door, you didn't call after me. I wanted you to.

 

 

Turns out, you were always hers.

 

 

Those smiles I thought were special, they were nothing but bullshit, a way for you to manipulate me into believing you loved me.

 

 

When I see you, my heart hurts and aches. But now, it's not in a good way.

 

 

And even though I don't want to be, I'm still yours.

 

 

 


End file.
